El Tejón y la Serpiente
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Teddy Lupin estaba resignado a que nada maravilloso pasara en su vida; hasta que conoció a Pansy Parkinson. AU Futuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**El Tejón y la Serpiente**

**.**

**Capítulo I**

**Inicio**

**.**

* * *

><p>—Que tengas un buen comienzo de año— murmuró el joven, terminando de subir el pesado baúl al vagón del Expreso, pasándose una mano por la nuca con nerviosismo.<p>

Victoire Weasley le sonrió, subiendo al tren mientras un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus pálidas mejillas.

—Gracias, Teddy— musitó, dudando un segundo antes de besar la mejilla del chico, ampliando su sonrisa después de eso— Buena suerte en tu primer día de trabajo. Te…Umm… Te veré en Navidad.

—Claro— le sonrió de regreso, ayudándola a subir al tren, caballeroso—. Disfruta tu último año en Hogwarts.

Ella le sonrió por última vez, volteando para arrastrar su baúl dentro del vagón, saludándolo con la mano desde la ventanilla, y luego a sus padres.

Edward Remus Lupin alzó una mano para corresponder el saludo, sonrojándose levemente al encontrar a los señores Weasley con la mirada. No obstante, éstos sólo le sonrieron amigablemente.

Ted sintió una agradable sensación de alivio recorrer su cuerpo al comprobar que sus suegros aprobaban la relación que había comenzado con su hija, y deseó más que nunca formar parte de una familia. Quería mucho a Victoire; ella era hermosa, inteligente y amable, y le había gustado desde que eran niños, ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando medio Mundo Mágico había caído ante sus brillantes ojos azules? Victoire poseía el tipo de belleza inocente y pura que era capaz de envolver a cualquiera, pero él la quería más allá de todo eso; se habían criado juntos, él la había protegido desde pequeña, y, como Ronald Weasley había dicho una vez, lo más normal era que acabaran juntos algún día.

Sonrió, satisfecho, imaginándose la cara de su mejor amigo cuando le contara que la había besado, y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas al recordarlo. Aunque Higgs, su amigo, insistiera en que era sólo un amor de niños, Ted estaba seguro de que la quería mucho; tal vez no con esa pasión ciega y desenfrenada que siempre se describía en las revistas (Ted estaba muy distante de ese tipo de extraño sentimiento), su cariño hacia ella era más bien del tipo tierno, pero sabía que eso no importaba. Quizá el haber sido criado por su abuela había inculcado en él mucha más madurez que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad poseía, y por eso no era de los que siempre corrían tras la falda más corta o los pechos más grande, pero agradecía eso. Tal vez nunca sentiría la pasión en carne propia, pero sabía que no la necesitaba para saber que quería estar con alguien. Estaba seguro de ello.

—Quítate— Teddy se tambaleó y perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos al ser empujado con brusquedad por un chico grosero que le pisó el pie con su baúl antes de subir al tren, sin siquiera voltearse a verlo o disculparse.

Ted protestó y miró al niño con odio. Cuando volvió a voltear, los señores Weasley ya no estaban, entonces soltó un suspiro, preparándose para buscar a su padrino cuando, una vez más, sintió que otra persona chocaba con él.

— ¡James, cariño!— exclamó la mujer en su espalda antes de que sus cuerpos chocaran. Teddy se tambaleó ligeramente, y, haciendo gala de sus reflejos de Buscador, alcanzó a sujetar por la cintura a la mujer que lo había arrollado, impidiendo que ella cayera. Y de pronto, el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con dos brillantes zafiros que lo miraban con confusión. Automáticamente sintió sus mejillas arder con intensidad, y sin ningún pudor su mirada se centró en las finas facciones y el lacio y brillante cabello oscuro, bajando por el delicado cuello hasta posarse en los firmes redondos pechos . En ese momento, Ted sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, pues sostenía a la mujer más hermosa que había visto en la vida entre sus brazos, muy cerca de su cuerpo, sintiendo el ligero aroma a rosas que desprendía— Disculpa…— habló al fin aquella diosa de la mitología, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Teddy se sonrojó hasta las orejas al notar que no la había soltado durante todo su descarado escrutinio.

— ¡Lo siento!— se apresuró a exclamar, soltándola con urgencia. La mujer acomodó sus ropas y sonrió.

—Descuida. Yo no estaba fijándome por donde iba por…

— ¿Mamá?

Ambos adultos voltearon, mirando al ceñudo niño de ojos azules y revuelto cabello negro que se asomaba desde el tren, arqueando las cejas. Ted también frunció el ceño al reconocer al chiquillo que lo había arrollado segundos antes.

—Disculpa— le dijo la hermosa extraña a Ted, acercándose al niño para decirle algo. Mientras tanto, el joven Lupin se permitió observarla, contemplar su escultural cuerpo envuelto en un ajustado atuendo de terciopelo que se veía muy costoso. Era una mujer bellísima, y parecía ser bastante joven; tal vez unos años mayor que él, pero eso no le restaba belleza. Después de un rato reparó en que el niño grosero la había llamada _mamá_, por lo que no había duda de que ella era su madre. Y eso, por alguna extraña razón, lo hizo sentirse desanimado.

Volteando, ignoró el silbido que anunciaba la partida del Expreso de Hogwarts, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, pero deteniéndose al reparar en su 'prima' favorita, la pequeña Lily Potter, y su madre, Ginevra.

— ¡Teddy!— exclamó la niña, corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo por la cintura.

— ¡Hey, Lily!

—Hola, Teddy— saludó Ginny con una sonrisa, acercándose a él detrás de su hija.

—Hola, Ginny. Justamente iba a buscarlos…

—Oye, Teddy. Me alegro de que ahora seas novio de Victoire— comentó la niña, mirándolo desde abajo— Si te casas con ella, serás por fin un miembro oficial de nuestra familia— sonrió. Ted sólo se sonrojó hasta las orejas, cambiando el color de su cabello oscuro por un rojo fuego. Ginny sonrió.

—Lily, ¡no incomodes a Ted!

— ¡Yo no lo hago!— se defendió ella, riendo— Pero no quiero que se tarden en casarse.

—Eh… ¿Y mi padrino?— el chico cambió de tema rápidamente, regresando su cabello a la normalidad.

—Dijo que saludaría a algunos amigos y luego iría al Ministerio— Ginny alzó la vista por sobre su hombro— No sé bien por dónde se fue. Nosotras ahora íbamos a ir con Ron y Hermione al Callejón Diagon, ¿quieres venir?

—No, gracias. Creo que lo buscaré. Quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas sobre mañana…

—Ah, está bien— volvió a sonreírle antes de besar su mejilla— Buena suerte mañana. Y pasa a visitarnos uno de estos días, ¿sí?

—Sí, Teddy. ¡Ven a visitarnos!— secundó la niña.

—De acuerdo. Gracias Ginny. Saluda a Ron y a Hermione de mi parte— acarició los cabellos pelirrojos de Lily con una mano— No te preocupes, Lil. Iré a jugar contigo en estos días, ¿de acuerdo?

Lily asintió, radiante, antes de alejarse caminando con su madre mientras él las observaba irse hasta que las perdió de vista; después volteó, esquivando a las últimas personas que intantaban salir del andén mientras buscaba a su padrino con la mirada.

Cuando lo halló, encaramado sobre el suelo al otro lado de la estación, caminó hacia él, deteniéndose al notar al pequeño niño de cabello rubio que lo acompañaba. El metamorfomago se detuvo y los observó. Harry sonreía mientras le decía algo al niño, que también estaba riendo. Eso le pareció extraño. Después, alzó la vista y se paralizó al notar a la mujer que les hacia compañía: la misma que había chocado con él; la hermosa diosa, la madre del mocoso grosero.

—Hola— saludó, haciéndose notar por su padrino y el niño. Ted pasó saliva al notar esos dos pares de ojos verdes observándolo con curiosidad, sobre todo, al alzar la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos azules de la mujer.

—Teddy— respondió Harry, irguiéndose de inmediato— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien…— Ted lo miró, y después a las personas que le hacían compañía, cosa que Harry notó.

—Ah, ellos son Madame Parkinson y su hijo… emm, Evan.

El joven Lupin alzó las cejas, mirando a su padrino con duda.

—Hola, Evan— saludó. El pequeño sólo se escondió entre las faldas de su madre.

—Es algo tímido— le sonrió la hermosa Pansy Parkinson, extendiendo el dorso de la mano con tanta elegancia que Ted se sintió como un trol sin modales junto a ella— Ya nos conocimos, pero lamento no haberme presentado antes; Pansy Parkinson, editora de la revista Corazón de Bruja y jefa de Relaciones Públicas del Ministerio de Magia— se presentó. El chico tomó su mano con tanta delicadeza como pudo, procurando no perder el control de sus poderes.

—Edward Lupin… pero todos me dicen Ted— contestó con simpleza, ligeramente avergonzado por sus escasos títulos— Acabo de recibirme como Auror.

—Que bien— Pansy le sonrió de manera amable, pero, para decepción de Ted, no parecía en absoluto interesada en sus palabras— De casualidad, ¿eres algo del profesor Remus Lupin?

—Es su hijo. Desde mañana Ted trabajará en el Ministerio; será asignado a la escolta del Ministro de Magia— comentó Harry a Pansy— Así que tal vez lo veas rondando por la oficina de McLaggen si alguna vez te pasas por allí.

— ¡Oh, pues en verdad de compadezco, Ted!— rió la mujer, maravillándolo con su risa musical y, por alguna razón, haciéndolo sentirse emocionado por haber oído su nombre de sus labios— Cormac suele disfrutar molestando a sus nuevos guardaespaldas para disimular el hecho de que le aterra cuidar de sí mismo— volvió a reír, al igual que Harry.

—Mami…— Ted parpadeó, viendo como el niño tiraba de la falda de Pansy— Dijiste que iríamos por un helado…— le recordó en voz baja, mirando a Ted por el rabillo del ojo.

—Sí, lo sé cariño— respondió ella, besando su cabeza— Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Ted, fue un gusto conocerte— le sonrió, y Teddy volvió a sentir aquella estúpida emoción sin sentido— Harry…

—Los acompañaré a la salida— dijo su padrino— Voy para el mismo lado— se apresuró a añadir, mirando a Ted— Te veré mañana en mi oficina. Ocho en punto.

—Sí…— el joven Lupin volteó, ya no quedaba nadie sobre el andén, pero no llegó a dar el segundo paso antes de recordar algo y volver a voltear— ¡Harry…!— exclamó, bajando la voz hasta apagarla por completo al ver como su padrino se alejaba de la mano del pequeño hijo de Pansy Parkinson.

_"Extraño"_, pensó, entornando la mirada. Sin embargo, no le dio demasiada importancia al asunto; caminó hacia el lado opuesto y se dirigió a la salida principal, sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerse de la imagen de Pansy Parkinson que, sin saber porqué, amenazaba con instalarse en sus pensamientos.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Tosió un poco para expulsar los restos de polvos flu de sus pulmones, y disipó el resto con una mano perezosa, saliendo de la chimenea con pasos cansados.

— ¿Ted?

Teddy giró la cabeza y caminó hacia la sala, alzando una ceja al notar al joven sólo vestido con pantaloncillos cortos que estaba cómodamente repantigado sobre el sillón de terciopelo verde.

— ¿Qué haces ahí echado, Libetius? Se supone que era tu turno de limpiar la sala— reprochó; el chico frunció las cejas rubias y alzó la revista que tenía entre las manos.

—Leo— informó— Y no me llamos Libetius, idiota.

—Pues ése es tu nombre, _estrellita_— rió Ted, quitando sus pies de encima del mueble para dejarse caer él— Por cierto, ¿cuándo es el próximo partido?

—El viernes. ¿Vas a ir, o no?

— ¿Y perderme el reproche semanal de tu padre y tu hermano? ¡Claro que iré, Higgs!

Libetius Higgs gruñó por lo bajo y regresó la atención a su revista.

— ¿Qué crees? El anciano de Krum se retirará al fin, y adivina quien ocupará su lugar como el mejor Buscador del próximo Campeonato…

—No lo sé… ¿Norton?

—Qué gracioso— bufó su amigo, pateándolo desde su asiento— Ah, y no te preocupes por la limpieza. Mi madre enviará a uno de sus elfos domésticos en la tarde.

— ¡Eres un maldito consentido, niño rico!— exclamó Ted con falso enfado, arrojándole un almohadón sobre la cabeza— Acordamos que si viviríamos solos nos encargaríamos nosotros mismos de todas las cosas de la casa y la despensa. ¡No tenías que pedirle ayuda a tu madre!

— ¡Ella la ofreció!— se excusó Higgs— No es mi culpa que quieras comportarte tan ridículamente _muggle_.

— ¡No me comporto como un _muggle_!— bufó Ted, cruzándose de brazos— Soy realista, Higgs. No es bueno que dependamos de la magia hasta para lavar una estúpida copa.

—Ya, ya. Lavaré una taza la próxima semana, ¿contento?— Higgs rió de lado. Ted suspiró y se hundió en el sillón— Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con Victoire? ¿Ya cerraron el trato?— inquirió, alzando las cejas con gesto sugerente. Teddy lo miró de lado, entornando la mirada.

—Eres un idiota.

—Un idiota que vale millones de Galeons— señaló su amigo, riendo brevemente antes de cambiar la página— Como sea, ¿siquiera la besaste?

Ted no respondió; sus ojos estaban fijos en la portada de Corazón de Bruja, cuyo protagonista era el mismo Higgs, pero eso no era lo que había llamado su atención, si no el recuerdo de Pansy Parkinson regresando a su mente.

— ¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando!

— ¡¿Qué?! Ya te oí— Ted frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada— Sí, la besé, deja de fastidiar— ladró, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

—A ti te pasó algo— discurrió Higgs, bajando su revista a la vez que entornaba la mirada con suspicacia.

—No me pasó nada.

— ¿No? Hasta ayer sólo era _'Victoire esto…Victoire lo otro…'_, y ahora me dices que la besaste, pero sin esa cara de imbécil que ponías cada vez que hablabas de ella.

—No ponía cara de imbécil…

—El punto— lo cortó su amigo, flexionando la pierna que mantenía sobre el sillón para sentarse erguido junto a él— es que: ¿qué pudo haber cambiado de ayer a hoy?— se llevó una mano al rostro y se frotó el mentón, pensativo— ¿Besa tan mal?

— ¡Eso no te incumbe!— se alborotó Ted, intentando por todos los medios no perder el control.

—Entonces no fue el beso…— razonó su amigo— Umm… Una persona no cambia tanto de la noche a la mañana— murmuró, estrechando los ojos grises con perspicacia— A menos…— la mirada de acero de Higgs se llenó de sagacidad, y una sonrisa malévola afloró en su rostro— ¡Conociste a otra chica!

El rostro de Ted se llenó de un terror que no pudo ocultar.

— ¡No! No es…

— ¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Cómo se llama?! ¡¿La conozco?!

— ¡No conocí a nadie!

— ¿Y por qué tu cabello es rosa?— Ted palideció, balbuceando cosas sin sentido mientras intentaba recuperar su color castaño habitual, haciendo reír a su amigo— ¡Merlín! ¡Sí hay otra chica! ¡Eres un maldito _Donjuán_, Lupin!

— ¡Cállate!— exclamó, cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos. Higgs dejó de reír y endureció su expresión hasta adquirir cierta seriedad impropia de él.

—_Lupino_, nos conocemos hace ¿cuánto? ¿Quince años?

Ted dejó de aplastarse el cabello con las manos y lo miró, ceñudo.

—Desde que arrojaste tinta de calamar sobre mi cabeza en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley— bufó— Teníamos cuatro años.

Higgs ahogó una carcajada.

—Sí… Fue muy cómico…

—No. En realidad no lo fue.

—Eso da igual. A lo que voy es que estuve ahí cuando se te cayó tu primer diente, y tú estuviste conmigo cuando volé mi primera escoba…

—Lo recuerdo… Porque me tiraste mi primer diente con una Bludger y me rompiste el brazo al caer sobre mí de tu primer escoba.

—Sí. Eso también fue muy gracioso.

—Eso fue lo menos gracioso de todo.

—Lo que quiero decir es que te conozco tanto como tú a mí. Eres como el hermano pobre que siempre quise tener…— Ted entornó la vista con molestia, pero Higgs no le dio tiempo a protestar— Por eso sé que algo pasa contigo, y no tiene caso que sigas tratando de ocultarlo. Esa cara de idiota es distinta a las demás…— rió; Ted lo fulminó con la mirada, pero recapacitó las palabras de su amigo en silencio.

—Bien; si eso quieres…— suspiró, resignado— Creo que conocí a la mujer más hermosa del mundo hoy, ¿feliz?— confesó después de un rato. Higgs enderezó la espalda, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿_Mujer_? ¿Es mayor?— Ted asintió— Esto se pone cada vez más interesante— sonrió Higgs— Conque mayor, eh… ¿qué tanto?

Ted volvió a suspirar.

—Creo que tiene la edad de mi padrino…— murmuró; la boca de su amigo se abrió con sorpresa.

— ¡Vaya! Estamos hablando de las grandes ligas…

—Y eso no es todo— Ted se encogió de hombros y bufó, rindiéndose al fin a las especulaciones de su mejor amigo— Tiene dos hijos, y uno es adolescente.

—De acuerdo, ya no es gracioso… ¡Oh, Santos Lynch*! Estás hablando en serio…

— ¿Por qué mentiría?

—No, es que…No importa. ¿Y cómo la conociste?

—Mi padrino nos presentó, pero antes su hijo me pasó por encima con su baúl.

— ¿Sólo la conociste y ya?

—Cruzamos algunas palabras. Es una mujer sumamente fascinate…La más hermosa que he visto en mi vida…— suspiró de nueva cuenta, volviendo a recostarse en el sillón.

— ¿Qué? ¡Despierta, _Lupino_! ¡Es una anciana!

—No dirías lo mismo si la vieras…

Higgs abrió los ojos, impactado.

—De acuerdo… Entonces es muy linda.

—Sí.

— ¿Y es sexy?

—Oh, sí.

—Y además es una persona fascinante y tiene dos hijos…— rió— Sea quien sea definitivamente está fuera de tu alcance, amigo— aseveró Higgs, blandiendo su varita para aparecer dos cervezas de mantequilla.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé?— resopló Ted, tomando el vaso que flotaba delante de su rostro— Es sólo que… No sé Higgs, me impresionó de una manera que no puedo explicar…— tomó un trago de su bebida y guardó silencio por un rato.

—Esas cosas pasan a veces— resolvió su amigo, vaciando su propio vaso— Pero, seamos justos, una mujer tan espectacular como la que me describes debe tener esposo, o cientos de pretendientes…A menos que sea un adefesio que te lanzó un hechizo de lujuria.

—Por lo que Harry me dijo tuve la impresión de que era soltera, pero no sé…— suspiró el metamorfomago, terminándose su bebida— Y ella es en verdad muy hermosa.

—Umm… ¿Y crees que le gusten las estrellas jóvenes de Quidditch? ¡Auch! Ya, ya, me portaré bien— aseguró su mejor amigo, alzando las manos con inocencia.

—Eres un presumido— Ted sonrió mientras negaba en silencio, moviendo su varita en el aire para volver a llenar sus vasos.

—Y… ¿Qué vas a hacer con Victoire?— inquirió Higgs tras una prudente pausa; Ted lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y se encogió de hombros.

—Victoire es mi novia, y eso no va a cambiar.

— ¿Y esa mujer tan hermosa qué?

—Como tú dijiste: está fuera de mi alcance; además no es muy probable que vuelva a verla.

—Hum… ¿Sabes? Las mujeres maduras adoran a los veiteañeros; las hace sentirse más jóvenes, como si bebieran su sangre joven y fresca o algo así… Quizás si tengas oportunidad.

Ted soltó una risilla nasal.

—No creo que sea de esas mujeres, pero agradezco que intentes subirme el ánimo.

—Todas las mujeres guardan consigo una faceta de asalta cunas, amigo mío… Pero bien, ¿cómo se llama tu nuevo _objet de amour_? Quizá y la conozca.

—Su nombre es Pansy Parkinson— contestó, acariciando cada sílaba sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Pansy Parkinson? Me suena de algún lado…

—De seguro; es la editora de Corazón de Bruja, y tú saliste en su portada este mes.

—No, no es de ahí que me suena— resolvió Higgs, con gesto pensativo—; además no conocí a la editora, la entrevista fue aquí en casa.

— ¿Entonces?

—No lo sé. Tal vez es amiga de Terence; si tiene la edad de tu padrino debieron coincidir unos años en Hogwarts.

—Podría ser— suspiró el joven Lupin, perdiendo la mirada en algún punto a través de su vaso de cerveza— Pero mejor olvidemos eso. ¿No tienes que ir a entrenar hoy?

— ¡Diablos, sí!— Higgs se paró de un salto y conjuró toda su ropa con la varita, al igual que su bolso de entrenamiento— Por cierto, _Lupino_, se me había olvidado decirte que me iré tres días a los Alpes con el equipo para entrenar en la montaña. Regresaré el jueves por la mañana, así que… suerte en tu nuevo trabajo como empleado del sistema.

— ¿Gracias?— Ted enarcó una ceja— Ah, y trae queso de cabra cuando regreses, ¿quieres? A mi abuela le gusta.

— ¡Claro, _cariño_! Y también traeré unos chocolates para que comamos mientras nos trenzamos el cabello— refutó Higgs, irónico, lanzándole un beso con la mano antes de desvanecerse en el aire, haciendo que Ted sonriera.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Lo que tenía que hacer no era para lo que lo habían entrenado. Teddy se había pasado dos años en la academia para Aurores sólo para terminar trabajando como el asistente del Ministro de Magia, Cormac McLaggen; separar su periódico, conseguirle café, recoger su ropa y resumir los papeles que él no quería leer. Dos años de intenso entrenamiento físico, teoría y práctica de miles de hechizos de ataque y defensa sólo para terminar siendo un sirviente; vaya suerte la suya.

Nunca había tratado a McLaggen antes; lo único que sabía de él era que no tenía esposa, gustaba de salir con muchas mujeres muy bellas y había obtenido su puesto como Ministro de Magia más joven de la historia gracias a todos los contactos que su familia tenía. Era un hombre de aspecto fuerte y muy apuesto desde el punto de vista femenino; carismático, pero un idiota de primera, en su opinión, la de su padrino y la de Ronald Weasley.

— ¡Rolf, ven aquí!— Teddy bufó por lo bajo, tomó una libreta y una pluma y se levantó de su asiento, entrando en la oficina del Ministro McLaggen con pasos pesados.

—Disculpe, señor Ministro, pero mi nombre es Ted, señor— lo corrigió por, ¿centésima vez?, intentando ser educado.

—Sí, lo que sea, Ned— Cormac movió la mano sin alzar la vista de los documentos que leía, desestimando la situación— Necesito que hagas reservaciones para dos en un buen restaurante para hoy a las ocho, que vayas a Madame Malkin por mi nueva túnica y que liberes tu agenda para esta noche.

— ¿Disculpe?— Ted dejó de anotar, frunciendo levemente el ceño— Señor, usted me había dado la noche libre para cenar con mi padrino y su familia, ¿recuerda?— el Ministro dejó sus documentos y lo miró, frunciendo los labios.

—Ah, sí…— Ted asintió, regresando a sus notas— Cancélalo. Te necesito aquí.

—Pero…

—Es todo, Mark— lo cortó Cormac, silenciándolo con una ceña— Por si se te olvida, yo soy el Ministro de Magia— dijo, soltando una sonrisa ladeada— Ah, y también consigue una flores y algunos chocolates antes de las siete. Y cancela mis citas por el resto del día. Tengo que ir a arreglarme, así que nos iremos a las tres.

— ¿Irnos? Pero tengo que…

—Puedes retirarte, Greg. Gracias. Y cierra al salir.

Ted ahogó un bufido y salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Caminó hacia su escritorio (que no era más que una mesa de café en donde el Ministro dejaba los papeles que no quería leer), y se dejó caer sobre la vieja silla de madera que crujió bajo su peso. No le extrañaba que McLaggen no tuviera asistente si podía usar a los Aurores que debían protegerlo como tales.

—No te quejes, Teddy…— resopló, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos a la vez que soltaba un suspiro cansado— Sólo serán seis meses y luego podrás cazar a todos los Mortífagos que quieras…Seis meses lustrando los zapatos del Ministro, limpiando su departamento y buscando su ropa…— volvió a suspirar, pasándose una mano por el rostro sin abrir los ojos— Estás viviendo el sueño de todo Auror…— escupió con ironía, sujetándose el puente de la nariz— Y la abuela se preocupaba por mi seguridad. Creo que estar muerto sería el menor de mis males ahora…

—Sí… Esa es la expresión del asistente de Cormac…

El joven se sobresaltó, casi cayendo de la destartalada silla por la impresión de saberse acompañado. Sin embargo, el desbocado latido de su corazón se detuvo abruptamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron con aquel par tan bello y seductor que desde hacía días no salía de su cabeza, pero rápidamente se obligó a sí mismo a recobrar el control.

— ¡Señora Parkinson!— musitó con rapidez, enderezando dolorosamente la espalda mientras ponía toda su atención en fingir que revisaba unos documentos de la mesa— En verdad lo siento mucho… No quise decir todo eso, no era mi intención pensar en voz alta. Lo siento tanto…— la turbación que Pansy Parkinson provocaba en él no era tanta como el miedo de perder su pésimo empleo por su lengua tan larga después del favor que Harry le había hecho al aceptarlo como su aprendíz. Y justo cuando comenzaba a creer que su cabeza rodaría en cualquier momento escuchó aquella risa divertida y risueña que le hizo sonrojarse hasta la raíz de su cabello (el cual esperaba siguiera siendo castaño).

— ¡Querido, la _señora_ Parkinson era mi madre!— rió la bruja, peinándose la cascada de brillante cabello negro sobre el hombro derecho; Ted sintió que se le cortaba la respiración— Sólo soy la señorita Pansy— le sonrió, enfocando su penetrante mirada en él una vez más— Oh, eres el ahijado de Harry, ¿verdad? ¿Ed?

Ted se irguió una vez más, carraspeando sonoramente para intentar disimular las estúpidas que ganas de reír que lo invadieron al comprobar que ella lo recordaba.

—Me…Me llamo Edward, pero todos me dicen Ted— balbuceó tímidamente, bajando la mirada para intentar disipar el calor de sus mejillas.

—Bien…— con sorpresa vio como ella se recargaba contra la mesa, con aires distraídos, y apoyaba las manos tras su cuerpo, sobre la madera, haciendo que sus firmes y generosos pechos resaltaran mucho más gracias al corte del ajustado vestido de lana que infructuosamente intentaba esconderlos.

—Veo que Cormac ya ha empezado a torturarte— rió, y Ted tuvo la impresión de que podía pasarse el resto de su vida escuchándola reír— Pero no debes hacerle caso; le gusta molestar a los nuevos. Sobre todo si son jóvenes y están bajo sus órdenes— Pansy le guiño un ojo, y, con horror, el joven Lupin notó como las puntas de su flequillo comenzaban a pintarse de verde— Y bien, ¿él está dentro?— ella volteó a verlo justo a tiempo para vislumbrar el mechón de cabello verde saliendo de su cabeza, paralizando nuevamente a Ted— Vaya, no había visto que tenías un mechón pintado de verde— lo escudriñó la bruja, estrechando la mirada un momento— Te queda genial— acabó por sonreírle— Además, el verde es el mejor color del mundo…

Ted sintió la boca seca y su corazón a punto del infarto. Su cabello había empezado a volverse rosa cuando escuchó la puerta de la oficina del Ministro abrirse, y por ella vio asomándose la cabeza castaña-clara de Cormac McLaggen.

— ¡Pansy, cariño!— exclamó el fornido hombre, abriendo los brazos como una invitación; Pansy sonrió con elegancia y sólo le extendió una mano.

—Cormac, querido— le dijo,aceptando el beso del Ministro en el dorso de su mano.

—Te dije que iría por ti a las ocho, ¿acaso pasó algo?— el hombre deslizó una mano por la pequeña cintura ante los incrédulos ojos de Ted, quien esperó que Pansy lo alejara con bochorno y negara que saldría con él esa noche, pero ella sólo acentuó su sonrisa, dejándolo atónito.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no es por eso que he venido— le dijo con voz dulce, separándose con lentitud— Asuntos oficiales del Ministerio. ¿Estás muy ocupado ahora?

—Para ti jamás, cariño— contestó el Ministro en tono seductor, sorprendiendo al joven Auror. Por días, Ted había sido pisoteado, humillado y fastidiado por él, pero nunca había sentido tantos deseos de golpearlo como en ése momento, viéndolo colocar una mano en la espalda baja de la señorita Parkinson mientras la conducía hacia su oficina, no sin antes ordenarle no ser molestado.

Seí, definitivamente algo pasaba con él.

Quizás al fin estaba volviéndose loco.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**N **del** A:**_

**Bien, gracias por leer otra de mis locas historias.**

**Pronto la continuación si dejan sus reviews!**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


	2. Héroe

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**El Tejón y la Serpiente**

**.**

**Capítulo II**

**Héroe**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—_Mark has esto… Ben has aquello…_ ¿Cómo demonios alguien tan estúpido llegó a formar parte de la Orden de Merlín?

Higgs sonrió de lado y empujó la puerta con una mano, sobresaltando a Ted.

— ¿Qué hay, _Lupino_? ¿Por qué revisas mi armario?

El ex miembro de la casa de los tejones frunció los labios y regresó la vista al frente, moviendo algunas prendas de un lado a otro.

—El Ministro quiere que lo acompañe a una cena, así que necesito una de tus túnicas de gala— bufó, revisando una con ojo crítico— ¿Estás de regreso? ¿Ya es jueves?— preguntó con desconcierto, dejando una túnica negra sobre el taburete del vestidor.

Higgs dejó caer su bolso de entrenamiento y se tiró sobre la cama, al otro lado de la habitación, lanzando un suspiro.

—Estás perdido, amigo… ¿Tan malo es trabajar con el ministro McLaggen?— rió.

—Tienes sus días— resopló Ted, dejándose caer sobre el taburete con cansancio— ¿Cómo te fue?

—Ah… Sólo vimos cabras, montañas, pinos y más cabras. El entrenador Wood quería aumentar nuestra resistencia en climas fríos. Por cierto, traje el queso para la abuela Meda— Higgs movió perezosamente su varita para hacer aparecer varios paquetes en la habitación— También pasé por la casa de mis padres. ¿Qué tal aquí? ¿Novedades?

Ted dejó de revisar unos moños de gala y lo miró durante un segundo antes de volver a desviar la vista, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No. Nada nuevo ha pasado…

— ¿Seguro?— inquirió su amigo con perspicacia, olisqueando su camiseta para luego arrojarla lejos.

El joven Auror volvió a mirarlo, a sabiendas de que si usaba ése molesto tono era porque sabía (o creía saber) más que él.

—Sí— contestó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Higgs dejó de desvestirse y lo miró, confuso.

— ¿Y qué me dices de Pansy Parkinson?

— ¿Qué?— intentó sonar indiferente, pero, en contra de su voluntad, notó que su cabello comenzaba a volverse rosa.

Higgs rió.

—Sé que sale con McLaggen; son la comidilla de todo el Mundo Mágico— comentó, burlón, llevándose un dedo al mentón en gesto pensativo— Me sorprende que no la hayas visto por allí…

Teddy lo observó por el rabillo del ojo.

—Pues sí la he visto— se rindió al fin, guardando los moños que no usaría en el cajón— Va a cenar con el Ministro hoy, y al parecer seré parte de su custodia.

— ¿Y eso no te da celos?— su amigo alzó las cejas a modo de insinuación y Ted tuvo que suspirar profundamente para mantener el color de su cabello.

—Claro que no— bufó— Estoy con Victoire, y lo sabes. Sí, me pareció alguien muy hermosa, pero no me interesa nada de la vida de Pansy Parkinson— aseveró, recogiendo las ropas que usaría.

—Que curioso que lo menciones, porque era de eso que quería hablarte…— comentó el jugador de Quidditch, fingiendo indiferencia.

— ¿De qué?— Ted lo miró tras una pausa expectante, pidiéndole continuar con la mirada, para su mala suerte, sin poder contenerse; Higgs amplió su sonrisa.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que el nombre de esa mujer me sonaba de alguna parte? Pues, ¿adivina qué?

— ¿Qué cosa?— se impacientó, olvidándose de intentar parecer desinteresado.

—Sabía que la conocía. Pansy Parkinson fue novia de Terence cuando yo era pequeño.

El joven Lupin abrió la boca con sorpresa.

— ¿Bromeas?

—No; mi madre tenía unas fotografías… Ellos iban a casarse y todo…— comentó Higgs, indiferente, quitándose los calcetines.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

El deportista se encogió de hombros.

—No me lo dijeron claramente; tuve que sonsacarle la información a uno de los elfos más viejos de la casa, pero parece que ella se echó para atrás. Mi hermano jamás la perdonó, porque después de dejarlo supo que estaba embarazada.

Ted abrió los ojos como platos.

—Entonces, el mocoso maleducado…

— ¡Oh, no! No es hijo de Terence si eso te preguntas— aclaró el muchacho de cabello rubio, moviendo las manos delante de su cuerpo— . Ella salía con alguien más; de ahí todo el problema.

Ted bajó la cabeza, turbado y en shock; en su mente, alguien tan etérea como Pansy Parkinson no sería incapaz de traicionar al hermano mayor de Higgs.

— ¿Nunca se casó? — soltó en un hilo de voz, tragando saliva.

—Parece que no. Según supe, sus hijos tienen su apellido. Sea cual sea la razón por la que dejó a Terence, obviamente no salió favorecida.

— ¿Dices que tenía un amante?— preguntó casi en un balbuceo— ¿El padre de sus hijos?

— ¿Y yo cómo voy a saber? Tenía unos cuatro o cinco cuando pasó. No olvides que Terence me lleva varios años— argumentó Higgs, moviendo su varita otra vez para aparecer una botella de cerveza de mantequilla frente a él— Bonita y soltera. Y muy rica— añadió— Según mi madre, sus padres la dejaron en una posición inmejorable, aún después de que se embargaron varios de sus bienes tras de la guerra…

— ¿Ella…?— la voz le tembló, atorándosele en la garganta— ¿Ella era una Mortífaga?— por un instante tuvo miedo de la respuesta; sin embargo, el gesto despreocupado de Higgs bastó para sosegarlo.

—Según escuché acusaron a su familia de formar parte de las filas del Innombrable, pero todos fueron exonerados por el Wizengamot por faltas de pruebas o algo así— comentó el otro chico— Lo único malo que yo le veo son esos dos hijos suyos— dijo, dándole un sorbo a su bebida para luego fruncir los labios y emitir un ligero gruñido— ¡Hum! Dicen que el mayor es un dolor en el trasero para cualquiera, y que espanta a cada pretendiente que se le acerca a su madre; tal vez por eso siga soltera… Al más pequeño no lo conozco.

—Sí, bueno…— Teddy se aclaró la garganta y bajó la mirada, aparentando indiferencia pero visiblemente nervioso— De cualquier forma eso no me incumbe— sentenció, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si tú dices…— el chico de cabello rubio se encogió de hombros también, perdiéndose por la puerta del sanitario— Por cierto que deberías ir pensando en comprar tu propia ropa de gala… Así tendras qué ponerte en la boda.

— ¿Qué boda?— preguntó a la puerta del baño, escuchando como se abría la regadera, ahogando la risa de Higgs.

— ¡Ay, por favor! ¿Vas a decirme que no sabías que Pansy está comprometida con el Ministro?— volvió a reír, y Ted sintió como si alguien le hubiera arrojado un balde de agua helada encima.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Terminó de vestirse tan rápido como pudo y escribió una nota para Harry y su familia, disculpándose una vez más por no asistir a la cena y relatándole brevemente los planes del Ministro para esa noche; luego se apareció en la lujosa casa de Cormac McLaggen, recorriendo el enorme vestíbulo mientras buscaba a los demás con la mirada, presuroso.

—Llegas tarde— lo reprendió una voz severa al llegar a las escaleras. Ted se volteó rápidamente y contuvo la respiración.

—Lo lamento, Inquisidor Smith. No volverá a repetirse— dijo con suavidad, agachando la mirada.

Zacharias Smith sacó un pequeño anotador de su túnica y escribió algo en él con una gran sonrisa.

—Oh, todavía no lo lamentas, chico. Esta es una nueva falta del Departamento de Aurores. Tres más y deberán prepararse para una auditoria— sonrió de lado, guardando sus notas— Dile a Potter que él y su Departamento se anden con cuidado…

— ¿Ted?— el aludido desvió los ojos del Inquisidor Smith justo a tiempo para evitar un desequilibrio de sus emociones, enfocando sus ojos de color violeta en Dennis Creevey, que lo esperaba al pie de las escaleras de mármol oscuro— Llegas tarde.

—Lo sé; lo lamento, Dennis.

—Está bien. De cualquier forma el Ministro aún está eligiendo un par de zapatos— le sonrió— Inquisidor Smith, ¿sigue por aquí?

Zacharias frunció la respingada nariz y alzó el mentón con altivez, ondeando levemente su túnica azul oscuro.

—Es mi trabajo asegurarme de que todo el mundo cumpla con el suyo, Creevey— siseó, colocándose el sombrero de punta— Sólo tres faltas, señores. Buenas noches— el hombre desapareció tras una leve inclinación de cabeza, dejándolos solos en el inmenso recibidor.

— ¿Cómo alguien tan estúpido alcanzó el puesto de Sumo Inquisidor?— bufó Dennis Creevey, despeinándose el prolijo cabello castaño con una mano mientras subía las escaleras; Ted rió de lado y lo siguió.

—Escuché por ahí que su familia es muy influyente, y amiga de los McLaggen— comentó, bajito. Dennis amplió su sonrisa y negó en silencio.

—Es un idiota…Y sigue odiando a Harry y los suyos a pesar de que han pasado tantos años…

El Auror más joven no dijo nada. Era de dominio público que Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley odiaban a Zacharias Smith, así como él los odiaba a ellos. ¿Por qué? Jamás lo había preguntado, pero no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que Smith era un idiota pomposo.

—Bien, a pesar de que el Ministro quería que siguieras actuando como su asistente, logré convencerlo de que te dejara participar en el operativo de seguridad— informó Creevey, con una sonrisa que Teddy correspondió con ganas— Eso significa que me ayudarás a proteger a McLaggen y a su novia.

— ¿Su…novia?— balbuceó, deteniéndose— Creí que el Ministro era soltero.

—Sale con la señorita Parkinson— añadió Creevey, indiferente, abriendo la enorme puerta de caoba del estudio de Cormac McLaggen con una mano— ¿No lo sabías? Son la comidilla del Mundo Mágico— dijo, repitiendo las mismas palabras que Higgs, haciendo que Teddy ahogara una mueca de disgusto.

—Al parecer soy la única persona en el Mundo Mágico que no se entera de las noticias— bufó, siguiendo a su jefe, Dennis, dentro de la habitación.

— ¿Noticias? ¿Salió algo sobre mí en El Profeta otra vez, Dennis?

Ted alzó la vista; Cormac McLaggen estaba de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, con los brazos extendidos mientras dos elfos domésticos le acomodaban la elegante túnica de color borgoña, y un tercero le acercaba un par de zapatos con punta.

—No, señor. Hablábamos de otra cosa, e iba a explicarle a Ted el operativo de hoy para asegu…

—Blablablá— lo interrumpió el ministro, haciendo un vago ademán con la mano para callarlo y apartar a los elfos de su persona— Graham y sus hombres ya se están encargando de eso; hubo un cambio de planes, y necesito a Albert aquí— declaró sin darle importancia, sobresaltando a Ted.

— ¿Disculpe?— dijo, dando un paso hacia el frente con el ceño levemente fruncido— Señor, usted había dicho que…

—Lo sé, lo sé— McLaggen chasqueó la lengua con hastío y se giró hacia el espejo para arreglar el moño de su cuello— Potter ha estado fastidiándome con eso también, pero de verdad te necesito aquí, muchacho.

Teddy frunció los labios; la idea de que el ministro y Pansy Parkinson cenaran a solas, sin su presencia, le cayó como una piedra en el estómago.

—Amo McLaggen, la señorita Parkinson está abajo— anunció otro elfo doméstico desde la entrada. El ministro terminó de ponerse los zapatos y le hizo una seña a los dos Aurores para que lo siguieran por el corredor, escaleras abajo.

— ¡Pansy, querida!— exclamó el dueño de casa, esbozando una sonrisa tan radiante como un sol de mediodía. Ted alzó la mirada también y miró a la mujer, sintiendo como se le aceleraba el pulso al encontrarse con la perfecta y estilizada figura de Pansy Parkinson en la planta baja, luciendo verdaderamente deslumbrante con ése ajustado vestido azul que resaltaba todas y cada una de sus curvas, y el cabello oscuro recogido en un elegante moño decorado con una peineta de oro blanco que Teddy creyó debía valer más que todo su departamento.

—Cormac, cariño— alzó una mano que el ministro besó con demasiada lascivia, esbozando una sonrisa que parecía repleta de perlas; luego posó sus ojos azules en él y Dennis, moviendo la cabeza con cierto aire de indiferencia— Buenas noches, señores.

—Señorita Parkinson— respondió Dennis con educación; entonces Pansy lo miró a él y Ted sintió que sus manos comenzaban a sudar como las de un adolescente.

—Ho-Hola— respondió al fin, sintiéndose muy estúpido y rogando por que su cabello no cambiara de color por uno ridículamente estrafalario.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Cómo estás, pequeño monstruo?!— exclamó el ministro, mirando detrás de Pansy; Teddy lo imitó y por primera vez notó al hijo pequeño de la bruja que se escondía tras las faldas de su madre y miraba a Cormac con molestia— Me alegra que estés aquí— El niño frunció el diminuto entrecejo y le enseñó la lengua sin que su madre se diera cuenta, haciendo que Ted tuviera que morderse la suya para no reír; el ministro se enderezó entonces y carraspeó para llamar la atencion— Eh… sí, Pansy, querida— Cormac se hizo a un lado de improvisto y señaló a Ted, sobresaltándolo— Él es Greg, uno de los mejores Aurores de mi equipo— se acercó a él y le dio una firme palmada en la espalda, empujándolo levemente hacia adelante y sacándole el aire— Como verás, elegí a uno de mis mejores elementos para que cuidara de Evan…

El joven parpadeó, confundido. Miró al ministro y luego al niño, intentando confirmar que no estaba alucinando. ¿Desde cuándo él se había transformado en una niñera?

—Señor…

— ¡No seas tímido, Fred! Tú y Evan de seguro van a divertirse— antes de que pudiera protestar McLaggen lo había empujado muy sutilmente hacia el centro del salón, haciéndole trastabillar para recuperar su postura erguida. Ted se sonrojó y rápidamente miró a Pansy, que había tomado a su hijo por los hombros y lo acercaba a él con una sonrisa que hizo saltar a su corazón.

—Gracias por cuidar de él con tantas prisas; no puedo dejarlo con los elfos y no tenía a quién más confiarle su seguridad— comentó con cierto nerviosismo, alertando a Ted— Eres muy amable al ofrecerte.

— ¿Eh?— pestañeó, confuso, pero no la desmintió— Ah, está bien. Es mi trabajo…

— ¿Lo ves, Pans? Te dije en la tarde que yo ya me había encargado— lo interrumpió el ministro, poniendo una mano en la espalda de la mujer para alentarla a avanzar— Debemos irnos, las reservaciones no duran para siempre, querida.

Pansy besó a su hijo y le dio un abrazo, como si temiera dejarlo. Ante eso, Teddy se envalentonó y avanzó hasta ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en los labios.

—Descuide, señorita Parkinson. Yo voy a cuidar a Evan con mi vida— ni supo porqué había sonado tan fatalista al decir aquello, pero Pansy Parkinson sólo le sonrió con agradecimiento.

—Gracias. Sé que puedo confiar en ti— dijo, y de improvisto alzó una de sus pequeñas manos y la colocó delicadamente sobre su mejilla, acariciándola con un lento movimiento de pulgar. Teddy sintió la boca seca; un estremecimiento involuntario le recorrió la espina, llegó a su estómago y lo revolvió violentamente a la vez que un calor abrazador se apoderaba de su rostro.

Victoire siempre la había gustado, pero ella nunca había causado nada parecido con sólo una caricia. Ni ella ni ninguna otra mujer que había conocido.

—Pans, amor, ¿nos vamos?

El joven Auror tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no fulminar al ministro con la mirada cuando los interrumpió. Cuando Pansy quitó su mano sintió un extraño vacío en el estómago, el cual se incrementó cuando los vio desaparecer juntos, seguidos por Dennis y otros Aurores que habían aguardado junto a las escaleras.

—Tu cabello es rosa— parpadeó, recordando la presencia del pequeño Evan Parkinson a su lado.

El niño lo miraba fijamente, con esos ojos verdes que le resultaron abrumadoramente familiares; por un instante le recordaron a los ojos de su padrino, pero movió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos extraños pensamientos y sonrió al comprobar el interés del Evan. Nunca le habían atraído los niños pequeños, aunque él siempre parecía agradarle a ellos, como a Lily. Esbozando otra sonrisa hizo que su cabello cambiara de color a uno azul intenso, y quiso reír con ganas ante la asombrada mirada del pequeño, pero no lo hizo. Cuando Evan Parkinson rió sus facciones se tornaron casi idénticas a las del hijo de su padrino, Albus, abrumándolo.

— ¡Wow!— exclamó Evan, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—Eso no es nada, mira— concentrándose y olvidando la molestia de imaginarse a Pansy con el ministro, Teddy disminuyó el tamaño de su nariz y su boca.

Evan rió y él le regresó el gesto, agradeciendo más que nunca las habilidades que su madre le había heredado.

— ¡¿Cómo haces eso?!

—Magia— respondió, regresando a su forma original, pero cambiando el color de sus ojos por un intenso color morado.

— ¿Puedes enseñarme, Greg?

—Mi nombre es Ted… Bueno, en realidad es Edward, pero todos me dicen Ted, o Teddy— corrigió con calma, agrandando los labios para fruncirlos— Sólo que el Ministro jamás parece recordarlo— bufó, haciendo que su cabello cambiara de colores sistemáticamente, tal y como hacía de niño para divertir a los hijos de Harry.

—Cormac es un idiota, y no quiero que salga con mi mamá— declaró el pequeño, cruzando los brazos y rodeando el inmenso salón hasta que se sentó en un elegante sofá. Teddy lo siguió en silencio y se sentó al otro extremo con cautela.

—No deberías llamar así al Ministro— dijo después de un rato, no como reproche, si no porque no quería que Pansy pensara que era él quien le había enseñado eso, aunque ciertamente le divertía que llamara a Cormac idiota.

— ¿Por qué no? El tío Harry siempre lo hace.

Ted parpadeó con sorpresa, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter?— soltó de inmediato mientras un discreto elfo doméstico colocaba, de seguro por órdenes de Pansy, unos bocadillos saludables sobre la mesa.

Evan contempló una galleta de avena con desinterés y se la llevó a la boca antes de tomar uno de los juegos de mesa que el mismo elfo había dejado junto a la comida.

—Sí— respondió mientras quitaba la tapa.

— ¿Él es tu tío?— inquirió Teddy con confusión.

—Sí. A veces va a visitarnos y me lleva de paseo. Es amigo de mamá.

Ah…— el Auror lanzó un bufido y se echó hacia atrás sin darle demasiado interés. El día que conoció a Pansy Parkinson supo que era amiga de su padrino, aunque seguía llamándole la atención no haber oído de ella y sus hijos antes.

— ¿Juegas conmigo?— Evan volvió a mirarlo con sus enormes y brillantes ojos verdes.

—Sí, por supuesto— Teddy se volteó hacia el tablero de ajedrez mágico y observó a Evan colocar las piezas—¿Juegas ajedrez?— preguntó con sorpresa. James, el hijo mayor de su padrino, tenía trece años y no sabía ni siquiera el nombre de las piezas.

—El tío Draco me enseñó porque siempre era el más pequeño en las fiestas, y James y Scorpius no me dejaban jugar con ellos.

Le llevó unos minutos a Teddy recordar que el hijo mayor de Pansy se llamaba igual al de Harry y Ginevra.

— ¿Tú tienes hermanos, Ted?

—No; pero sí muchos primos— sonrió, acomodando las piezas de su lado.

—Yo sólo tengo un hermano, pero ningún primo— comentó el niño— Scorpius es como mi primo, pero no somos familia.

—Y… ¿Tu padre?— preguntó con algo de cautela; desde el principio había evitado hacerlo, pero la pregunta se le había escapado por sí sola.

Evan siguió contemplando el tablero con interés, sin inmutarse por su pregunta.

—No tengo. Mi madre me tuvo sola o eso dice— se encogió de hombros y movió un peón— Tu turno.

Azorado por la madurez del niño, Ted parpadeó y casi por inercia movió uno de sus peones.

—Entonces… ¿Nunca lo conociste?— quiso darse un golpe por su gran boca, aunque al niño no pareció importunarle.

—Yo sé que debo tener un padre porque los niños no salen de la nada. Averigüé. Y supongo que voy a conocerlo algún día— contestó, tranquilo— Hasta entonces no quiero que Cormac quiera ocupar su lugar— declaró, moviendo otra pieza— ¿Y cómo era tu padre?

—Tampoco lo conocí— admitió él, encogiéndose de hombros. Evan alzó la vista y le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

— ¿Tu mamá también te tuvo sola?

No pudo evitar reír ante la pregunta.

—No, ellos…murieron— confesó, bajando la cabeza un momento.

—Oh… Lo siento. Y… ¿Los extrañas mucho? Yo no sé cómo sería la vida sin mi mamá.

—A veces— respondió con una sonrisa tenue— Aunque todo el mundo siempre me contó historias sobre ellos; cuando los extraño mucho imagino cómo eran y eso ayuda.

El Auror le sonrió mientras siguieron jugando. Desde el primer momento se percató de que había una especie de _química_ especial con ése niño; era casi el mismo sentimiento que compartía con Harry, de hecho, el hijo de Pansy Parkinson le recordaba mucho a él con sus enormes ojos verdes y las expresiones de su diminuto rostro. Sentía un inexplicable conexión con Evan, como si estuviera con alguien de la familia, y el niño pareció sentir igual, pues había adquirido una inusitada comodidad con él tan rápida y naturalmente que incluso a Ted le resultó extraño.

— ¿Sabes, Ted?— dijo el Evan de pronto, frunciendo las cejas rubias en gesto pensativo— Eres el primer adulto, además del tío Harry, que me agrada. Eres más divertido y me caes mejor que Cormac. Sería genial que mi mamá saliera con alguien como tú.

A Teddy se le subieron los colores ante esa afirmación, y Evan rió con ganas mientras señalaba su cabeza con un pequeño dedo.

— ¡Es rosa!— gritó, señalando su cabello.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—Joven Lupin, señor— sintió algo diminuto moviendo su pantorrilla y abrió los ojos con algo de pereza, descubriendo que se había dormido en el sillón del ministro, y que Evan se había dormido con la pequeña cabeza de rizos rubios recargada sobre su regazo— Dotty lamente despertar al invitado del amo, señor, pero…— Ted se frotó los ojos y miró a la elfina doméstica con algo de extrañeza.

—Larga noche, eh.

Casi dio un salto sobre su asiento al escuchar esa voz, y de inmediato se enderezó, aunque procuró no despertar al niño.

— ¡Lo siento, señorita Parkinson!— se apresuró a exclamar, verificando que no tuviera saliva en el rostro.

Pansy esbozó una bella sonrisa maternal y se sentó a su lado, acariciando los cabellos color oro de su hijo.

—No tengo idea de cómo lo hiciste— dijo, con verdadera admiración, causando que el aire abandonara los pulmones del joven Auror— Evan nunca tiene la confianza de dormir en el regazo de nadie. Es…admirable— sonrió una vez más, y Teddy dio por hecho que tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida; y hubiera respondido algo ingenioso de seguro, si no sintiera la boca seca como un desierto.

—El ministro McLaggen tuvo que ir al despacho del primer ministro _muggle_, madame Parkinson. Elecciones— anunció el Auror Graham Montague, entrando al salón por una puerta lateral, apenas simulando su sorpresa al reparar en Ted— Lupin, ayuda a la señorita con su hijo; después puedes irte.

— ¡Oh, no, no! Yo puedo cargar a mi…

—Está bien— la interrumpió Teddy, moviendo al pequeño Evan, sin despertarlo, para cargarlo en sus brazos; el niño rápidamente se acopló a él, recargando la cabeza en su hombro— Es mi deber ayudar, señorita Parkinson.

Se despidió de su superior y él y Pansy se aparecieron dentro de una casa aún más grande y majestuosa que la del ministro; Ted no pudo evitar notar que todo su apartamento cabría sólo en el vestíbulo.

—Gracias, querido. Yo puedo llevarlo desde aquí— le dijo Pansy, pero él negó con firmeza.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que arrugue su vestido— respondió, usando una de aquellas sonrisas que siempre convencían a su abuela. La elegante bruja sonrió de lado y lo guió hacia una imponentes escaleras de mármol blanco; la casa era excesivamente enorme para sólo tres personas.

_"Pero serán más cuando se case con McLaggen"_, pensó con una amargura que sabía no debía sentir.

—Es aquí— Pansy lo detuvo a la décima puerta por la que pasaron, abriéndola para él. Teddy esquivó algunos juguetes sobre la alfombra y caminó hacia la enorme y mullida cama, abrumándose ante tanto lujo sólo para un niño. Ignorando eso dejó a Evan con mucho cuidado sobre las mantas y se alejó para observarlo dormir. Al instante, la imagen de Albus Potter regresó a su mente.

—De verdad muchas gracias; ha sido muy tierno de tu parte, Ted.

—Mi nombre es Te…— se paralizó en su lugar y abrió mucho los ojos, maravillado— Recordaste mi nombre— dijo, sintiendo una vez más una felicidad absurda embargándolo.

Pansy soltó una risita musical que cubrió elegantemente con el dorso de su mano izquierda.

—Claro que lo hago, querido. He oído mucho de ti.

Su corazón latió como nunca antes, y su pecho se infló con orgullo; sin embargo, de pronto todas esas sensaciones fueron reemplazadas por un desasosiego impropio de él.

— ¿De quién?— preguntó, sombrío— Ha sido de mi padrino, ¿verdad?— no supo porqué su voz había sonado con un matiz de reproche. Tenía en claro que Harry y ella eran, cuando menos, amigos, pero el que tuvieran el tiempo juntos y la confianza para hablar de sus familias le molestó bastante.

Pansy contorcionó el rostro en una mueca, pero no dijo nada.

—Es tarde, niño. Deberías regresar a tu casa— le espetó, sonando brusca y grosera por primera vez. Intentó marcharse pasando por su lado pero él la detudo sin darse cuenta, sujetándola por un brazo cerca de su cuerpo, lo que le permitió aspirar, por un segundo, su exquisito aroma a rosas y almizcle.

—Lo siento— murmuró, apenado e intentando desembotar sus sentidos— No quise ser grosero.

—Está bien, no lo fuiste— contestó ella, indiferente, pero Teddy notó que había algo que sí le molestaba— Pero en serio es tarde. Debes irte.

Y sin decir más regresó a la habitació de su hijo cerrando la puerta, dejándolo detrás, solo, confundido y, por alguna razón, muy molesto con Harry.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro y soltó un pesado bufido antes de mover su capa y aparecer el la pequeña sala de su casa, donde encontró a Higgs tirado en el sofá, mirando el aparato _muggle_ que Hermione Weasley les había obsequiado al mudarse.

—Oye, esta televisión por cable se paga sola…— rió su amigo— ¡¿Cómo hacen para meter a toda esa gente diminuta dentro?! Es asombros… ¿Qué te pasa?— le preguntó tras girarse hacia él.

—Nada— mintió con un suspiro, quitando los pies de Higgs del sillón para dejarse caer en él.

—Mala noche, ¿eh?

—Más o menos. Pero no estuvo tan mal hasta que la realidad me golpeó en el rostro— bufó.

Higgs soltó una carcajada y cambió el canal.

— ¡Ah! Casi se me olvidaba…— dijo, levantándose para sacar algo de debajo suyo— Esto te va a subir el ánimo, _Lupino_.

—No voy a tocar un sobre que sacaste de debajo de tu trasero— dijo, torciendo los labios con renuencia.

— ¡No seas delicado! Es una carta de tu _todavía_ novia— informó Higgs en tono sugerente, haciendo bailar el sobre de pergamino frente a sus ojos, logrando que Teddy se precipitara rápidamente a tomarlo.

— ¡Dame eso!

— ¿No que no?— se burló su amigo, pero Ted no hizo caso.

Abrió la carta y no había llegado al segundo párrafo cuando sus pensamientos volvieron a volar hacia Pansy Parkinson. Suspiró con pereza y terminó de leer la nota escrita con la prolija y estilizada caligrafía de Victoire Weasley. Conjuró un pergamino y tinta, escribió una respuesta con rapidez y la envió al centro del correo, recostándose sobre su asiento mientras cerraba los ojos con cansancio.

—Y… ¿Qué cuenta la niña?

Ted se sobresaltó, irguiéndose.

—Nada, en realidad, sólo que Albus fue seleccionado en Slytherin, ¿qué tal?

—Irónico. Pero Slytherin es la mejor casa.

—Sueñas, Higgs.

—Sólo eres un envidioso— rió— Por cierto, ¿le contaste de Pansy?— inquirió con sorna; Ted lo fulminó con la mirada. Higgs había dado en el blanco sin proponérselo.

—Eres tan idiota cuando te lo propones…— bufó, perdiendo la mirada en un aburrido programa _muggle_ en un vano intento por olvidar el momento que minutos antes había compartido con aquel monumento de mujer que nunca sería suya.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—No entiendo cómo puedes ser un deportista y comer tanta comida chatarra— reprochó el joven Auror a su amigo al día siguiente, mientras caminaban por el Callejón Diagon, observándolo devorar una bolsa de frituras.

— ¿De dónde crees que saco las energías, Lupino?— respondió Higgs, tragando lo que tenía en la boca— Por cierto, hoy tengo una cita.

— ¿Y me lo dices porque…?— inquirió con sorna, bebiendo un sorbo de su café helado.

—Necesito la sala libre.

—No te preocupes; me toca guardia nocturna en la mansión del ministro y…

— ¡Es Higgs!

— ¡Higgs! ¡¿Podrías darme un autógrafo?!

Teddy ahogó una risilla y se hizo prudentemente a un lado debido a la costumbre, pues era normal que reconocieran a Higgs en un lugar tan concurrido.

Se cruzó a la otra vereda y aguardó a que los admiradores se disiparan, pero en vez de eso, en menos de un minuto se había formado una pequeña multitud en torno a su mejor amigo, acompañada por varios reporteros y cámaras que habían salido de la nada, haciendo preguntas incesantes sobre el próximo partido de los Puddlemere United, el equipo de Higgs, y pidiéndole que posara para las cámaras, divirtiendo a Ted.

Desde Hogwarts había sido igual, Higgs era asediado por sus admiradores y él sólo esperaba a un lado, notando el fastidio de su mejor amigo y luchando por no reír a carcajadas.

— ¡Hey, Ted!

Teddy volteó como acto reflejo, casi escupiendo el líquido que tenía dentro de la boca.

— ¡Hola, Evan!— se apresuró a responder, golpeándose el pecho con fuerza mientras tosía y luchaba por no sonrojarse— Señorita Parkinson…

Pansy le sonrió, manteniéndose aferrada a la pequeña mano de su hijo menor, el cual se soltó para correr hacia él.

—Tu cabello es verde— le dijo el niño, enseñándole una sonrisa divertida.

Ted parpadeó y alzó los ojos, notando el mechón verde que cubría su frente.

— ¡Ah! Lo siento— suspiró, concentrándose en volver a su color castaño habitual— A veces no puedo controlarlo, y…

— ¡¿Viste eso, mamí?!— exclamó Evan, riendo mientras señalaba a Ted, haciendo que éste se sonrojara levemente al mirar el rostro estupefacto de Pansy Parkinson, temiendo que lo viera como una especie de _bicho raro_. Sin embargo, la elegante bruja volvió a sonreírle, impresionada.

— ¡Vaya, Ted! No te idea de que fueras un _metamorfo_. Jamás he conocido a uno— amplió su bella sonrisa— Es asombroso.

Teddy bajó la mirada con pena, concentrándose en contemplar sus zapatos de gamuza.

—Gracias, señorita Parkinson. Mi madre era metamorfomaga; yo lo heredé de ella.

— ¡Es asombroso, mami! Debiste verlo anoche; ¡Ted puede cambiar cualquier parte de su cuerpo como quiera!— dijo Evan con gran emoción— ¡Haz que tu cabello sea rojo para enseñárselo a mi mamá!— pidió, tomando su mano para jalarla con insistencia. Teddy sonrió y cambió el color de su cabello al mismo tono que el de los Weasley, recibiendo porras y vítores del pequeño niño— ¡Viste! ¡Te lo dije, mami! Ted puede venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños y mostrarle sus trucos a mis amigos, y comer pastel, y enseñarnos a hacer los mismo, y, y…— comenzó a hablar cada vez más rápido y con más energía, casi sin hacer pausas, hasta que de pronto se quedó callado— Mami, ¿Ted puede acompañarnos a Florean Fortescue por un helado?

—Bueno, yo…— Ted le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Higgs, que seguía hablando con unos periodistas— Estoy esp…

—Sí, ven con nosotros, Ted— lo interrumpió Pansy; Teddy la miró con algo de recelo después de su comportamiento de la noche anterior, pero no por mucho tiempo; apenas ella volvió a sonreírle no tuvo forma de negarse.

—Claro que los acompaño— anunció, ignorando las miradas de socorro de Higgs. Luego se lo compensaría.

Empezó a caminar junto a Pansy Parkinson mientras Evan corría delante, deteniéndose en cada escaparate para arrastrarlo consigo y enseñarle cada cosa que le gustaba.

—Tú eres su nuevo héroe— le dijo la bruja poco antes de que llegaran a la antigua heladería Florean Fortescue, sorprendiéndolo— Desde que despertó no deja de hablar de su amigo Ted, 'el mejor mago del mundo'— rió, haciendo que Teddy volviera a perderse en el maravilloso sonido de su risa— Te ganaste su admiración en solo una noche; eso no es algo que pase todos los días. Incluso te quiere más que a Cormac…

—Eso no es difícil— habló sin pensar, sonrojándose en el acto— L-Lo siento, yo… No debí decir eso.

— ¡Oh, está bien! Después de todo es la verdad. Cormac es un hombre un tanto…peculiar; pero no es tan malo cuando te acostumbras.

—Supongo— Teddy se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando detrás de Evan, que una vez más se había adelantado a ellos, pero Pansy lo detuvo con su suave toque, sorprendiéndolo.

—Escucha, Teddy, respecto a lo de anoche… Lamento haber sido grosera; Potter es un… amigo de la familia, y nosotros…

—No tienes que explicar nada— respondió, indiferente— Eso es algo que no me incumbe— añadió, a pesar de que por dentro ardía en deseos de saber porqué Harry Potter parecía ser tan cercano a ella cuando nunca antes la había visto en casa de su padrino o hablando con su esposa.

Pansy asintió y bajó la cabeza, volviendo a alzarla de inmediato.

— ¿Dónde está Evan?

Teddy alzó la vista también e iba a responder cuando sus ojos se centraron en el cristal tras Pansy, vislumbrando la silueta vestida de negro que los apuntaba con su varita; y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó por la cintura, tirándola al suelo y cubriéndola con su cuerpo justo cuando la tienda que tenía detrás estallaba en llamas tras una fuerte explosión que hizo vibrar todo el Callejón.

El caos fue inmediato; al menos diez encapuchados más aparecieron de la nada, atacando; la gente corría y gritaba, pero nadie entendía lo que pasaba, ni siquiera él mismo.

El miedo le oprimía el pecho, pero Ted, como Auror que era, se obligó a si mismo a reincorporarse tan rápido como pudo y sacar su varita, protegiendo a Pansy con su cuerpo antes de lanzar el primer hechizo:

— _¡Desmaius!_— gritó, dándole al mago que los había atacado; el hombre se dobló como si lo hubieran golpeado con algo sólido en el estómago y se derrumbó tras un aullido de dolor. Luego se giró hacia Pansy— ¡¿Estás bien?!— le gritó, producto de todo el escándalo que las maldiciones provocaban. Ella sólo asintió; se veía la confusión y el miedo en su mirada, pareció reaccionar de pronto, pero ignoró la pregunta de Ted.

—Evan— pronunció, en un susurro plagado de terror— ¡¿Dónde está Evan?! ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!

El callejón estaba invadido por una nube de humo, pues al menos tres edificios se estaban incendiando. Lo primero que Ted notó al alzar la mirada fue que había varias personas peleando, pero cuando intentó distinguir quién luchaba con quién, oyó la voz infantil de Evan gritar:

— ¡Mami!— dos voltearon hacia el niño, que se aferraba, aterrado, a un farol en la acera de enfrente, inmóvil.

— ¡Evan!— en medio del caos, Pansy se abalanzó hacia su hijo, al igual que Ted; no obstante, antes de que pudieran llegar a él otro mago de negro lo atrapó por la espalda, lanzándoles un hechizo para obligarlos a detenerse.

— _¡Impedimenta!_— la maldición fue interceptada por Higgs, que apareció tras una nube de humo con su varita en alto y varios magullones en el rostro; el encapuchado soltó un chillido similar al de un cerdo, se elevó del suelo y fue a dar contra un poste, cayendo lejos de su varita— ¡Yo te cubro, _Lupino_!

El joven Auror asintió con gravedad, reincorporándose de un salto.

— _¡Desmaius!_— bramó, protegiendo a Pansy nuevamente con su cuerpo. El mago que tenía al niño esquivó el ataque y jaló al pequeño Evan consigo, levantando su varita para atacarlos.

— _¡Diffindo!_

— _¡Protego!_— se apresuró a exclamar Ted, enderezando la espalda en posición de batalla— ¡Ponte a salvo! ¡Yo iré por Evan!— le gritó a Pansy, dándole espacio para correr— _¡Desmaius!_

El mago de negro esquivó su ataque y le lanzó otro; Ted se agachó para esquivarlo; el otro le lanzó un maleficio tras otro y él los esquivaba como podía, sin tener tiempo de responder. Se agachó y empezó a correr esquivando un estallido que le explotó por encima de la cabeza y esparció pedazos de vidrios por todas partes. El mago de negro lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, haciendo que los rayos de luz rebotaran en las paredes, resquebrajaran el concreto y destrozaran los escaparates de las tiendas que seguían en pie.

— ¡Evan!— gritó, cayendo al suelo para eludir otra maldición, y sin levantarse le lanzó un maleficio al encapuchado corpulento que cubría al que se había llevado al hijo de Pansy. Éste soltó un grito de dolor cuando el hechizo lo golpeó en la cara, se tambaleó y soltó su varita.

Teddy se levantó y salió disparado por la calle tras Evan, sin prestar atención a las deflagraciones de los hechizos que le lanzaban, los gritos de dolor que llegaban de todas partes y los cuerpos que tuvo que saltar. Pisó algo blando y resbaladizo, se tambaleó y distinguió dos cueros tendidos boca abajo en medio de un charco de sangre, pero no se detuvo a investigar porque acababa de ver una cabeza platinada agitándose unos metros más allá: era Higgs que había interceptado al mago que se llevaba a Evan y luchaba contra él.

_¡Crucio!_— gritó el encapuchado; el embrujo golpeó a Higgs, que cayó al suelo de rodillas.

— ¡Higgs!— la garganta de Ted casi se desgarró con ese grito. Higgs salió despedido hacia atrás, desplomándose; soltó su varita y aulló de dolor, retorciéndose con violencia.

— _¡Diffindo!_— Pansy Parkinson atacó al hombre para obligarlo a dejar a Higgs, derribándolo— ¡Evan, corre!— gritó, antes de que una maldición la alcanzara también y la enviara a volar varios metros.

— ¡Pansy!— Ted corrió hacia ella, pero se detuvo.

— ¡Mami!— volteó violentamente hacia Evan cuando otro sujeto volvía a sujetarlo, cargándolo consigo, listo para desaparecerse.

— ¡Evan!— gritó una vez más, empuñando su varita mientras se lanzaba hacia ellos, forcejeando con el sujeto antes de que realizara el hechizo, y en menos de un segundo él, el otro mago y el niño se aparecieron en medio de un bosque.

Teddy sintió un puñetazo en la nariz y se vio obligado a soltar al sujeto, cayendo hacia atrás con lágrimas en los ojos.

— _¡Crucio!_— gritó el otro mago de inmediato, dándole en la cara.

Un agonizante dolor comenzó a punzar en su cabeza, haciéndole retorcerse en el suelo con los dientes apretados y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¡No!— su visión era borrosa, pero aun así pudo ver como el pequeño Evan mordía la mano de su captor, dándole el tiempo para, con esfuerzo sobrehumano, recomponerse con la varita en alto.

— _¡Desmaius!_— exclamó, golpeando al sujeto en el pecho y mandándolo a volar varios metros, y como pudo se levantó del suelo cubierto de hierba, tambaleante y mareado, sin dejar de apuntarlo.

—Bien hecho, Evan— le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, aunque seguía siendo presa de un profundo dolor. El niño corrió hacia él y hundió la cabeza en sus rodillas. Teddy lo sujetó con un brazo y siguió apuntando al sujeto. Sentía que algo cálido caía por su nariz y oreja derecha, pero no prestó atención; sólo entornó la mirada, observando el antebrazo del mago de negro, que se había descubierto gracias a su ataque, y abrió mucho los ojos, colocando el cuerpo del pequeño Evan a resguardo tras él.

Era la Marca Tenebrosa. Jamás había visto una. ¡Eran Mortífagos!

El Mortífago recobró el sentido de pronto y en un rápido movimiento volvió a apuntarle.

— _¡Bombarda!_— exclamó, haciendo estallar un árbol tras ellos.

Ted se echó hacia atrás y protegió a Evan con su cuerpo de las astillas; cuando pudo reincorporarse notó que el Mortífago había huido.

Se dejó caer sobre la hierba, agotado y muy adolorido. Entonces notó los enormes y húmedos ojos verdes de Evan Parkinson mirándolo y le sonrió.

—No tengas miedo, Evan. El peligro ya pasó— se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y tomó al niño en sus brazos— Regresemos con tu mamá, ¿quieres?— el pequeño asintió, abrazándose a su cuello con fuerza mientras Ted se aparecía de regreso en el Callejón Diagon con él entre sus brazos.

— ¡Evan!— chilló Pansy Parkinson de inmediato, lanzándose hacia ellos como una ráfaga; tomó a su hijo de los brazos de Ted y comenzó a llenarlo de besos mientras lloraba sin consuelo— ¡Gracias a Merlín!

—Ted me salvó, mami— lloriqueó el pequeño. La bruja alzó la vista y antes de que Teddy pudiera moverse lo abrazó con fuerza, paralizándolo.

— ¡Gracias, gracias!— sollozó sobre su hombro, plantando un beso en cada una de sus mejillas.

— ¡Pansy, Evan!— esa voz hizo que ella lo soltara para alejarse; Ted salió de su ensimismamiento y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al mirar detrás de Pansy y su hijo; Harry Potter, su padrino, corrió hacia la mujer y abrazó a Evan Parkinson; luego se abrazó con Pansy y ella lloró en su pecho, aturdiéndolo. ¿Por qué había tanta confianza entre ellos?

— ¡Ted!— Teddy alzó la cabeza y volteó en dirección a Higgs, que se acercaba a él ligeramente tambaleante, con sangre en la nariz y en la boca, pero decididamente a salvo— ¡Merlín! Eso fue duro— le sonrió, chocando sus palmas para luego darle un afectuoso abrazo.

—No te lastimaron mucho, ¿o sí,_estrellita_?— rió con alivio ante la mirada molesta de su amigo.

—No tanto como a tí, _cerilla_ gigante— le sonrió con una sonrisa ensangrentada y débil, pero llena de alivio. Ted sonrió también y contempló su cabello de color rojo como el fuego, regresándolo a su color castaño habitual— ¿Ya te revisaron los otros Aurores?

—Aún no— respondió, cansino, sentándose en el alféizar de un escaparate con los vidrios rotos— Tienen mucho que hacer…

— ¿Estás bien?— el tono de Higgs dejó de lado toda burla, y sus facciones se tornaron muy serias.

Teddy soltó un suspiro y miró a su alrededor, comprobando que no hubiera nadie cerca que pudiera escucharlos.

—Eran Mortífagos— susurró, lanzándole una rápida mirada a los otros Aurores que trabajaban cerca.

El jugador de Quidditch abrió los ojos con sorpresa, respondiéndole en el mismo tono:

— ¡No puede ser, Ted! ¡¿Cómo…?! ¡No es posible! Todos los Mortífagos vivientes fueron capturados hace veinte años…

—Yo vi la Marca, Higgs— dijo Ted, parco— No estoy seguro, pero creo que querían a Evan.

—Teddy— Higgs y él se incorporaron rápidamente, desviando sus rostros— ¿Están bien, muchachos?— inquirió Harry Potter con preocupación. Los dos jóvenes asintieron con un vago movimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Cómo están Pans…la señorita Parkinson y Evan?— se apresuró a preguntar Teddy; su padrino hizo una mueca.

—Bien, bien. Por suerte ninguno sufrió daños, pero siguen asustados. Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente, Teddy. Igual tú, Libetius.

—Gracias— respondieron al unísono, sin mucho ánimo para más.

—Señor Higgs— el aludido y Ted alzaron la mirada hacia el Auror que había hablado—, sé que debe sentirse conmocionado todavía, pero… ¿podría darme su autógrafo?

Higgs y él sonrieron levemente.

—Está bien; si puedes darme una poción para el dolor primero— respondió el jugador, parándose para poner una mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo, presionándolo con gesto afectivo antes de marcharse, dejándolo a solas con Harry.

—Te has convertido en un héroe, Teddy— dijo su padrino, sentándose a su lado— ¿Te sientes bien?— asintió con suavidad, guardando un dubitativo silencio antes de volver a hablar:

—Eran Mortífagos, Harry— le soltó con gravedad, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

Harry Potter parpadeó; miró a su alrededor con recelo y, bajando la voz, dijo:

—Lo sé. Hace poco descubrimos que no todos habían sido capturados tras la guerra; estábamos a punto de dar el alerta en el cuartel, pero este ataque nos tomó por sorpresa…

Teddy parpadeó, asombrado.

—Un grupo de Mortífagos atacó la zona más concurrida del Mundo Mágico a plena luz del día, después de casi veinte años de la caída del Innombrable, ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que buscan ahora?

Harry endureció el rostro y esbozó una mueca. Ted lo miró, suspicaz, entendiendo que conocía la respuesta.

—Quieren a Evan— le soltó, con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**N **del** A:**_

**Bien, gracias por leer!**

**Espero sus reviews!**

>

**Saludos!**

**H.S**


End file.
